User talk:Br1ck animat0r
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Brickipedia Project Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the automatic welcome message. Clone gunner commander jedi Bob bricks Memo:Help on the wiki I could create a logo and homepage for the project if you give me the okay on my homepage, thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bobbricks']][[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] so no or yes to the main page and logo? thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] Yes please, if you can From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 20:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Do we create new pages on the wiki --Brick bobby 17:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) no, please leave the page making to the admins, the wiki is only here so you can ceep up to date with the news as it comes. From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 20:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Just after you left on chat last morning, I wanted to ask the question where is the setting taking place like in detail? 21:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I thought about a minifigure alternative I could have. Firstly, my first preference would be with the power miner-like helmet and city contruction worker torso, but if you can't do that here's my second preference: A City construction worker helmet with a Mars Mission torso and orange or white pants. Is this an okay alternative for you? -- 22:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It actually is! I can do that, the construction helmet your talking about is the red har-hat thing, Yes? From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 15:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, that is correct. I built this alternative minifigure myself, its good, but probably a good idea for legs is the Bomb squad Troopers legs: http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=970c01pb03, if these legs aren't obtainable that's fine, just use white legs. And also Crazed Penguin wants to know if he can be an Admin? 12:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I have been an admin on many wikis to date. I believe I could sort out the rights and maintenance. 10:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am able to do this task for you, but I am going to be away for the next 1 or 2 days for Christmas Holidays. So I could be late giving the results. Here's the cast list so far (or at least the ones I know of): *User:Br1ck animat0r *User:Prisinorzero *User:Clone gunner commander jedi *User:Awesomeknight1234 *User:Darth henry *User:Cligra *User:Crazed Penguin *User:Captain Jag *User:Power Jim *User:SuperSpyX *User:Brick bobby *User:SilverLego *User:Agent Swipe *User:Bob bricks *of Nyrah User:King of Nyrah *User:Kingpinn2 *User:SuperSpyx *User:BerryBrick *User:The Grand Editor So we have 19 characters (users) already. I have pending requests for both User:CM4S and Admin User:Mr.Minifigure. These 2 have been asking for a while now. As for the last one you can give me a suggestion if you want or I can pick one other person if you wish. -- I will give you a list of what the users want for pieces and minifgiures soon. At very latest 31st of December. 08:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I got some Lego Kingdoms, Star wars and well...Hero Factory (ugh)and Merry christmas too. I'll send you the pieces list soon. I got some news as well. If you don't want CM4S that's ok. Mr.Minifigure however would like to be in. He says for his minifigure and I quote: "Sure! And also can we use Collectable Minifigure parts for our charecter? Becuase if so here is the one I would really want: The Cowboy's hat piece and what the SuperSpyx charecter head piece.. For the torso I would like this guys: [1], and for the legs just use the classic Part 970c00. For my accessory I would like a pistol. If that cannot be done could you possibly do something with the Magician's torso, black legs, and the SilverLego charecter head piece, along with a pistol. Thanks!" It's a bit of a hard one from my view, but you can discuss it with him if you need to or I can. As for CM4S' replacment I thinking we could ask 1999Bug a semi-active, but long time user to Brickipedia. Is this okay? -- 08:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! :D hope you have a good christmas P.S like my little santa fig? Clone gunner I'm in chat right now... so are you... I have bought the set and check my swagger, you can choose elements of your old an' new ones and my old an' new ones... This is my latest Clone Gunner: chat can i go on this wikias chat? [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 15:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Script I saw your script, it is very good. Thought out well, is detailed and has good humour. Probably like to think about putting other users such as myself and Admins a bit more in it now (like giving us more lines), but still well done and happy new year! :) 14:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am so sorry about staying in chat, and not talking. I forgot the rule, I just checked chat and I found out people are here now. I was only there waiting, then I forgot. Can you please forgive me? Awesomeknight1234 RE:Chat Now I can go on chat. Thank you very much. Awesomeknight1234 I can't go on chat for some reason, can you help --Brick bobby 15:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) CM4S wants to know hair pieces you have that are a bit long like the skater hair, but not girly-styled? 01:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Logo the pic is bellow, hope you like it. Logo builders would love to here your Feedback, to leave feed back here thanks, LOGO Builders SKP4472 Hi Br1ck. I'd be happy with either http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=3626bpb442 or http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=3626bpb408 for my minifigure head. :) Thanks, kind regards. SKP4472 21:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This isn't normal. We need to talk. Have I been taken out? --CM4S 21:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) fedora I just looked at power jim's TP and I saw you got the gangster minifigure with a black fedora for my character. Is that true? If so, I would still like it, with the brown hair if I have to take it off. 13:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) You told power jim you got $$$ for Xmas and bought the gangster minifig with a black fedora. Am I missingsomething? 18:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hair Did you say that you had orange boy hair? If you do I would take one on my minifig. It would add some variety, and I do like that hairpiece. 14:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) hardsuit Here's the blog post about the hardsuit. http://thebrickipediaproject.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperSpyX/hardsuit 18:33, January 10, 2012 (UTC) So you can build the hardsuit? If possible, build the more complex model, it just looks better in my opinion. P.S. Would you happen to have this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Freeze_Henchman head? 12:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) What is the Brickipedia Project? Hi & ? Hi, umm...have you finished my charecter? thanks, [[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] 14:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I have my avatar in the movie? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? Chat As im banned from bricki chat i just sit on the chat here all the time instead just incase you want to chat to me during my ban. Chat I am on chat. Series 8 Minifigure - Pirate : http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=65355&st=315 NEW DISNEY SET 10531 Mickey and Friends Bucket -Sci/COdy Sorry but.. I don't remember you spamming! What were you spamming? I don't remember anything! Also, if you leave, everyone (especially me) will miss you! You're like--one of the only friends that actually... -CM4S hi its me legoisawesome from brickipedia i was just banned for no reason by awesome knight and i was just saying hi then hge banned me so i am asking if you could look into this michap and i just read the ban it said for misbehaving which i wasnt thanks--Starrman 14:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) movie can i have my character join the movie pleeeeaase https://www.flickr.com/photos/awesomeknight1234/15210381839/ Morcia Chronicles First of all, you'll notice the different account. I was gblocked by Wikia, so I had to get a new one. Anyways, a few months ago, I made the prologue for the Morcia Chronicles comic series I'm making. I also made descriptions of the main characters. If you'd like the links, please reply on my talk. --Knight